Supernovas
by Manuka
Summary: Une simple phrase peut parfois bouleverser tout un royaume... "Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous annoncer qu'après avoir vaincu les anomalies congénitales, les cancers et les autres maladies, nous avons vaincu la mort." (non-UA)


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Après une longue absence, je suis de retour sur ce fandom, avec en prime un OS peu joyeux... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et si je me faisais de l'argent avec, je posterais bien plus régulièrement.

* * *

 _ **SUPERNOVAS**_

* * *

Le premier à se rendre compte de quelque chose est Rune.

Il ne sait pas mettre de mots sur cette sensation étrange, alors qu'il mémorise le texte scientifique qu'il a sous les yeux, mais quelque chose n'est pas _bien_. L'article est complet, formidablement documenté, les données poussent à l'espoir pour l'humanité, et pourtant, Rune a presque la nausée. Il termine sa lecture avec un goût de bile dans la gorge, et il se sent malade pendant plusieurs jours.

-/-

Les suivants sont les Juges, à cause de leur lien particulier avec les Enfers. Là encore, il n'y a pas de mot, juste cet instinct quasi primaire, cette torsion dans leurs tripes : il se passe quelque chose. Ils n'osent pas en parler, parce qu'essayer de trouver une explication serait donner trop de pouvoir à cette menace qu'ils perçoivent.

Ils ne sont pas prêts à l'accepter, alors ils se taisent, mais leurs regards inquiets sont suffisants.

-/-

Petit à petit, tous sentent cette crainte qui s'installe. L'incompréhension, l'attente d'une réponse, sont en train de les ronger. Les Juges veillent à ce que le travail soit fait et maintiennent le calme, mais ils sont à fleur de peau. Rune, lui, lit toujours, avec cette boule au ventre. Il a montré ce qu'il avait découvert à Minos, et le Griffon a mis Eaque et Rhadamanthe au courant.

A présent, ils peuvent mettre des mots. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils sont capables de les dire à haute voix sans trembler.

-/-

Le silence d'Hadès est ce qui fait craquer les troupes. Si même les Juges ont peur, alors c'est qu'ils sont tous en danger. Que fait le Dieu des Enfers ? Rien, strictement rien, alors que ses hommes ont besoin de lui !

Il faut bien l'intervention de Kagaho pour calmer temporairement le soulèvement qui commençait à prendre forme. Nul n'ignore que l'Egyptien est l'âme damnée d'Hadès, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est amoureux d'un Juge qu'il est devenu moins violent.

« Merci, soupire Eaque tandis que le Bénou revient vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère et quelques flammèches entourant encore ses doigts.

-Je n'ai fait que retarder l'inévitable, rétorque Kagaho d'un ton dur. Ils ont besoin de savoir.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision. Et puis, peut-être que ça ne fonctionnera pas » lâche-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix qui sonne terriblement fausse.

Kagaho ne répond rien et se contente de mêler leurs doigts ensembles. Ils savent bien que si ça ne fonctionne pas aujourd'hui, ça fonctionnera demain, ou le jour suivant.

-/-

Lorsque Rune pousse la porte de la salle de réunion avec des mains tremblantes, ils savent que c'est la fin. C'est Minos qui se lève en premier, l'air décidé, et c'est la première fois que son visage a une telle expression. Même lorsqu'il était roi il n'avait pas autant de prestance qu'aujourd'hui. Il s'approche du Balrog et dépose un baiser sur son front, avant de déclarer :

« Je vais allumer la télé. »

Rhadamanthe et Eaque le suivent, après tout, que pourraient-ils faire d'autre à part rester unis ?

-/-

Le message passe rapidement dans les couloirs, et les Spectres se retrouvent tous autour de l'écran gigantesque qui est relié au câble des humains.

Au début, ils s'en servaient pour écouter les nouvelles, se moquer des séries semi-réalistes et faire des paris sur la météo. Puis ils l'ont utilisée pour des soirées cinéma, pour ne plus se laisser envahir par la détresse du monde vivant. La douleur, ils connaissent, trop bien même, puisqu'ils voient défiler des milliers d'âmes entre leurs mains chaque jour. Inutile de s'imposer celle de ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû. Peut-être qu'avoir voulu se préserver ne les fera sombrer que plus vite.

-/-

L'homme à l'écran a les tempes grisonnantes et porte des lunettes aux montures noires. Il a une voix forte et claire, parle à la foule de journalistes devant lui comme le ferait un instituteur devant des élèves, et dans un sens c'est exactement ça. Chercheur en génie génétique, il vient de révolutionner le monde, et il explique patiemment comment il l'a fait.

« Depuis toujours, l'Homme cherche à comprendre ce qui arrive après la mort. Que devient ce qui a été un jour notre esprit, notre âme ? Est-elle jugée, soupesée par une balance qui mesure la proportion du bien et du mal dans nos cœurs ? »

Les Spectres se regardent, encore incertains. L'homme, ce scientifique, a une voix passionnée quand il parle, mais il a une lueur dans le regard qui est presque inquiétante.

« L'Homme a créé des dizaines de divinités pour expliquer ce qui était inexplicable, pour que la vie ait un sens. L'Homme a inventé des rites pour se rassurer, pour que la mort ne soit pas la fin, mais seulement une étape. L'Homme est en cela extraordinaire qu'il a peur de tout et cherche pourquoi. »

Le professeur s'interrompt, sourit d'un sourire bizarre, et reprend avec entrain :

« Si la science a pour principe de comprendre le fonctionnement de toutes choses, elle a aussi pour but de les améliorer. La médecine a fait des avancées spectaculaires ces dernières décennies : nous avons trouvé comment transplanter même les organes les plus fragiles, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles ont disparu depuis près de vingt ans, les foyers de préservation d'embryons et de naissances in-vitro pullulent sur tous les continents ! »

Certaines personnes dans l'assemblée applaudissent, d'autres hochent la tête, mais tous ont leur regard rivé sur cet orateur qui leur donne enfin l'espoir que les Hommes attendaient.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous présenter le travail que mon équipe a porté à bout de bras ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous annoncer qu'après avoir vaincu les anomalies congénitales, les cancers et les autres maladies, nous avons vaincu la mort. »

Si les Hommes se lèvent pour ovationner le scientifique, les Spectres s'affaissent sur leurs sièges avec effroi.

-/-

« Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de le leur annoncer, mais au moins c'est fait, lâche Minos dans un souffle qu'il n'a pas remarqué avoir retenu aussi longtemps.

-Et maintenant ? »

La question de Rhadamanthe n'a pour toute réponse qu'un silence triste et misérable. Aucun d'eux ne sait quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Hadès va revenir, dit finalement Kagaho qui se tient le plus proche possible du Garuda. D'ici là, les Enfers doivent fonctionner. Les humains ont peut-être réussi à trouver le moyen de ne plus mourir, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera opérationnel dès demain. Il va leur falloir des mois, voire des années, avant que ça ne soit efficace, et à mon avis, seuls les riches y auront accès au départ. On a encore du temps devant nous. »

Les Juges hochent la tête. C'est étrange de les voir aussi désemparés, au moins autant que de voir le Bénou prendre inconsciemment les directives nécessaires. Eaque pense distraitement que malgré tout ce qu'il a pu dire, l'Egyptien aurait fait un très bon Juge.

-/-

Le Dieu des Enfers apparaît quelques heures plus tard, mais les Spectres ont l'impression que son absence a duré des années. Son retour amène une brève lueur d'espoir dans le regard de ses hommes, mais le visage sombre d'Hadès l'éteint aussitôt.

« Nous savions que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, soupire-t-il aux Juges lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Les Hommes et leur science… »

Le Dieu regarde par la fenêtre et observe son royaume, soudain nostalgique.

« Ma décision est prise, ajoute-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Mon Seigneur…

-Il est temps que chacun puisse faire un choix, Rhadamanthe. Allons-y. »

-/-

« Nous continuerons à veiller sur les morts tant que nous le pourrons. A mesure qu'ils seront renvoyés dans le cycle des réincarnations pour ne plus revenir, les Enfers s'affaibliront. Et viendra un temps où il n'y aura plus de réceptacle pour accueillir les âmes restantes. »

Hadès pose son regard sur chacun de ses Spectres, et il doit faire un effort pour continuer.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de libérer ceux d'entre vous qui le souhaitent, afin de profiter d'une dernière réincarnation. Je n'oblige personne à rester ou à partir, cette décision vous revient. »

Un silence pesant suit les paroles d'Hadès, puis un brouhaha de murmures indécis, étonnés et effrayés. A l'écart, Rune et Kagaho prennent note de ce qui se passe, l'un pour continuer son travail d'archivage, l'autre pour se préparer en cas de besoin.

« Une baisse de la natalité suit généralement une baisse de la mortalité, expose le Balrog. S'il n'y a plus de naissances, il n'y a plus de corps pour recevoir les âmes en attente de réincarnation. Je peux comprendre que certains aient la volonté de profiter de cette dernière chance. J'imagine que tu comptes rester ? demande-t-il sans quitter des yeux la foule de Spectres non loin d'eux.

-Je vois mal l'intérêt de me réincarner, rétorque l'Egyptien. Et toi, tu veux en profiter ? »

Le Norvégien laisse passer un silence avant d'esquisser un petit sourire :

« J'ai déjà passé une éternité à acquérir des connaissances. Que quelqu'un d'autre s'y colle. »

Kagaho a un reniflement amusé, qui s'estompe vite en voyant déjà des Spectres abandonner leur surplis.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir » murmure-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Hadès, qui accepte sans un mot le départ de ses hommes.

-/-

Lorsqu'il entre dans les appartements du Dieu, le Bénou voit tout de suite la tristesse sur son visage. Hadès tente bien de se reprendre, mais Kagaho ne s'est jamais laissé berner. Et il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'il abandonne temporairement l'attitude inflexible qui sied au roi des morts.

« Ce sont les plus jeunes Spectres qui sont partis les premiers, commente l'Egyptien. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'attacher aux Enfers comme nous l'avons fait. Tous ceux qui sont restés te sont loyaux.

-Je sais, soupire le Dieu. Mais vous partirez, à un moment ou un autre.

-Parce que les Enfers seront trop faibles pour supporter leurs liens, rétorque Kagaho. Et ils ne t'abandonneront pas de gaieté de cœur, je pense que tu le sais. »

Hadès lève un sourcil en constatant que le jeune homme ne s'inclut pas dans cette fatalité.

« Moi c'est différent, reprend-t-il en avisant l'expression de la divinité. Je ne suis pas lié aux Enfers, mais à toi. »

 _(Tant que tu seras là, moi aussi.)_

« Tu devrais partir, répond le Dieu. Tu le mérites. C'est ta chance de retrouver Sui. »

Kagaho se crispe à l'évocation de son frère, avant de grincer des dents :

« Tu ne fais mention à lui que lorsque tu essayes de me convaincre de quelque chose. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Tu devrais partir, répète Hadès. Vous devriez tous partir. Profiter de cette nouvelle vie… la dernière qui vous sera accordée. »

Le Bénou s'avance et enlace le Dieu fermement, agissant comme le grand frère qu'il n'a pas eu la possibilité d'être.

« Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on ne prend conscience de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'elles arrivent à leur fin. Ma vie n'a peut-être pas été la plus heureuse, mais je n'en veux pas d'autre. Elle m'est trop précieuse pour en changer. »

Si Hadès n'était pas un Dieu de l'Olympe, il aurait juré avoir ressenti du soulagement.

-/-

Lorsque Queen s'avance face à lui plusieurs semaines plus tard, Rhadamanthe sait que ce qu'il va entendre ne va pas lui plaire.

« Je viens vous dire adieu, sire Rhadamanthe, confirme le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Queen ! »

L'exclamation de surprise de Sylphide lui fait tourner la tête quelques secondes, mais l'Alraune se ressaisit et poursuit :

« Je ne fais pas ça pour la réincarnation, elle ne m'intéresse pas à vrai dire. Mais ici, c'est chez moi, et je vous considère tous comme ma famille. Et je ne veux pas voir ma maison ni les miens disparaître. »

Le Juge hoche la tête avec résignation avant de soupirer :

« Tu as été un excellent subordonné, Queen. Tu vas nous manquer.

-Vous aussi. Vous tous. »

L'Anglais fait comme s'il ne remarquait pas les yeux humides de ses hommes lorsque l'Allemand quitte définitivement le Tribunal, et se détourne quand Gordon le suit sans un mot.

-/-

Minos et Eaque sont debout côte à côte sur une butte surélevée, qui donne une vue imprenable sur les Enfers tous entiers. Le vent qui souffle est glacial et le bruit sourd d'un éboulement s'élève au loin.

« Ça vient de la septième prison » commente le Norvégien.

Le Garuda opine lentement, le cœur serré. Il ne pensait pas qu'être le témoin impuissant de la chute des Enfers serait aussi difficile.

-/-

Rune referme le dossier dans un claquement sonore, qui résonne dans la salle vide. Il lui en reste encore deux, et il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à l'époque où les jugements en attente s'entassaient de façon instable sur son bureau. Les siens, ceux de Minos, parfois aussi ceux d'Eaque ou de Rhadamanthe quand ils pensaient ne pas être suffisamment neutres sur une affaire.

Il ne s'est jamais senti coupable de rendre la justice et d'envoyer les âmes purger leur peine. Mais à présent, il a l'impression que ce qu'il fait n'a plus vraiment d'importance. A quoi bon, alors que bientôt les prisons cesseront d'exister et que les âmes restantes seront détruites en même temps que les Enfers ?

« C'est notre travail, souffle soudain Minos derrière lui. Et tu le fais mieux que personne. »

Bizarrement, ça lui réchauffe le cœur.

-/-

Les trois Juges sont présents, et c'est grâce à son statut particulier que Kagaho est là, lui aussi. Le moment est trop important pour que qui que ce soit d'autre soit autorisé à assister à ce qui va suivre.

Lentement, les âmes s'éveillent, sortent de leur transe. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna échangent des regards surpris, confus, et s'agitent lorsqu'ils remarquent Hadès et ses hommes près d'eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande finalement Shion, qui malgré la mort reste toujours un Pope.

-Je vous libère de votre prison, répond le Dieu. Vous avez été des hommes d'exception, bien que nous ayons été un jour ennemis. Il est temps que votre peine se termine. »

Peu dupe, l'Atlante ne répond rien, tandis que ses camarades soupirent de soulagement et commencent à se réjouir. Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux des Spectres qui ne lui permet pas d'être heureux de cette nouvelle.

-/-

« … Je trouvais bien que notre prison paraissait moins… efficace ? marmonne Dokho.

-Il était injuste de vous refuser de vous réincarner parce que vos peines n'étaient pas terminées, répond Kagaho. Et il faut dire que depuis le traité de paix, on a appris à vous apprécier, alors je pense que cette décision n'était pas totalement impartiale.

-Voyez-vous ça, sourit le Chinois. Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour vous ?

-On a le choix de rester ou de partir, fait le Bénou en plissant un peu le nez.

-Évidemment, tu restes.

- _On ne prend conscience de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'elles arrivent à leur fin._

-Et en plus, tu me cites ! Je suis touché. »

Kagaho sourit, et quand Dokho s'approche pour lui donner une sorte d'accolade, il ne le repousse pas. C'est le plus proche d'un adieu qu'il peut lui accorder, et l'ancien Chevalier l'a parfaitement compris.

-/-

Rhadamanthe reste aussi droit et stoïque qu'il le peut, mais son regard ne quitte pas la silhouette diaphane qui se trouve non loin de lui. Il ne sait plus s'il respire, ou si son cœur bat encore, mais il a la gorge et la poitrine tellement serrées qu'il doute de ses fonctions vitales. Même mort, Kanon est toujours aussi beau.

« Je ne t'en voudrai pas, tu sais, murmure Hadès près de lui.

-Mon Seigneur…, tente l'Anglais.

-Je sais à quel point sa perte t'a touché, répond le Dieu en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Malgré toutes ces années, tu l'aimes toujours autant. »

Rhadamanthe baisse la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre. La mort de Kanon l'a détruit, et seul son statut de Juge l'a empêché de commettre l'irréparable.

« Sois heureux, Rhadamanthe. Sois heureux, pour moi. »

La Wyvern s'incline respectueusement, avant de rejoindre l'âme de son amant et de saisir sa main dans la sienne. Le sourire qu'il arbore est la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu.

-/-

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il partirait, pourtant, voir Rhadamanthe s'effacer a brisé quelque chose en lui. Ils ne sont plus immortels. Ils vont disparaître, pour toujours. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Minos doit retenir des larmes traitresses. En croisant les yeux embués d'Eaque, il réalise qu'ils ne se croiseront plus jamais.

-/-

Valentine et Sylphide laissent passer quelques jours avant de se présenter à Hadès. Ils n'ont jamais caché que leur loyauté allait d'abord à Rhadamanthe, avant les Enfers et leur Dieu. Après tout, c'est la Wyvern qui leur avait donné une chance et les avait pris sous son aile. Sans lui, ils n'ont plus de raison de rester.

-/-

« Je pensais qu'ils seraient restés plus longtemps, fait Kagaho en constatant que les Surplis de la Harpie et du Basilic ont rejoint les autres.

-Je pensais qu'ils seraient partis plus tôt » rétorque Eaque d'un ton las.

Ils retournent aux appartements du Garuda lentement, main dans la main, doigts fermement mêlés. Il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs du château pour les croiser. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, simplement le vent qui secoue les rideaux.

-/-

Rune observe l'âme disparaître sous ses yeux, pour rejoindre la prison dans laquelle elle passera ses derniers instants. Près de lui, Minos le voit refermer la pochette d'un geste maîtrisé en apparence : les tremblements de sa main le trahissent.

« C'était la dernière » murmure le Balrog.

Cela fait déjà quelques années qu'il n'y a plus de naissances, plus de réceptacle pour les âmes désormais prisonnières des Enfers. Mais malgré la promesse d'une vie éternelle, sans maladie ni famine, il y avait encore quelques personnes qui refusaient cette grâce que la science leur accordait. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus.

Le Juge le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui, fort, tendrement. Rune cherche à rendre son étreinte, mais chancelle, sa respiration soudain difficile. Ils échangent un regard intense avant de s'embrasser à perdre leur souffle.

« Je suis encore là » lâche le procureur d'une voix faible.

-/-

L'état de Rune se détériore rapidement. Les Enfers se meurent, et maintenir l'esprit du Balrog est trop difficile. L'énergie des lieux va d'abord aux Juges, puisqu'ils sont les garants du royaume. Mais le procureur tient bon, résiste le plus possible, même quand son corps lâche et que Minos doit le soulever pour le ramener dans leur chambre.

« Tu devrais aller voir Eaque et notre Seigneur, souffle le jeune homme avec difficulté.

-Je leur ai déjà fait mes adieux. Je reste avec toi. »

Le Balrog tend sa main et la pose tendrement sur la joue de son compagnon, un mince sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. Je ne te l'ai pas suffisamment dit.

-Tu me l'as toujours dit, rétorque le Juge. Même quand tu ne savais pas encore que tu étais tombé sous mon charme » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Rune étouffe un rire avant de fermer tranquillement les yeux, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Minos.

Lorsqu'Eaque entre dans les appartements du Griffon, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne trouve qu'une pièce vide.

-/-

Les Enfers ne sont plus que ruines et vents violents. Le son des éboulis résonne dans les plaines désertes, et les quelques piliers des prisons qui tiennent encore debout sont les seuls vestiges de la splendeur d'autrefois. Les pierres du Palais sont striées de zébrures, prêtes à tomber en poussière.

Kagaho trouve Eaque dans son ancien tribunal, siégeant comme avant dans le fauteuil qui surplombe la gigantesque salle. Le Garuda tourne à peine les yeux vers lui alors qu'il le rejoint, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ils me manquent, soupire-t-il quand son amant se tient enfin près de lui. Je savais que Rhad' partirait dès que l'âme de Kanon serait libérée. Je savais que Minos ne survivrait pas à Rune. Mais j'espérais quand même ne pas être le dernier de nous trois… »

L'Egyptien se place derrière lui et l'enlace, son visage perdu dans le cou de son amant.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il d'une voix hachée.

-Je savais dès le début que tu resterais jusqu'au bout, répond Eaque en caressant le bras du Bénou. Que tu ne m'accompagnerais pas. J'y suis préparé, tu sais. »

Le jeune homme ne peut que l'étreindre plus fort dans ses bras, sans un mot, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge serrée. Ils restent là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les bras de Kagaho ne soient plus refermés que sur le dossier de la chaise. Lentement, il se laisse glisser à terre, le corps secoué de frissons tandis qu'il hoquète sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Lui aussi s'était préparé à perdre Eaque. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'était facile.

-/-

La dernière voûte du Palais s'écroule, pendant que le soleil se lève. Sur la butte qui surplombe ses terres, Hadès se tient droit, sans prêter attention à la légère brise qui accentue l'humidité de ses joues. Silencieux, le Bénou reste derrière lui. Ils regardent l'aurore éclairer les gravats, et les pierres paraissent briller un peu.

« Merci, Kagaho, murmure soudain Hadès sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il reste de son royaume.

-Toujours » réplique l'Egyptien.

Quand le soleil éclaire tout à fait les Enfers, il ne reste sur la butte qu'une épée plantée dans le sol, ainsi que quelques plumes noires.

* * *

Note : une supernova est un ensemble de phénomènes consécutifs à la mort d'une étoile (merci Wikipédia).


End file.
